The military life
by inlovewithd'onofrio
Summary: case of a muder and attempted murder, storys will be exchanged with goren and a girl about war, LOTS AND LOTS OF BA FLUFF! oh and my first one sooo be generous, and lots and lots of REVIEWS! CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Military Life

By: Jasmine Geiken

Chapter 1

On a Thursday afternoon, in a bar, called the "Big Apple Martini", sat Sargent Keisha Willisan. With her was her friend Jazzie Midland, between them had been at least four to five beers. Finally after a long time in the bar Keisha decides to go home. But with that many beers in her body, her friend has to take her home, unlike her friend she has a hard time holding her licker. So in the car Keisha passes out until she hears a bang, her eyes open and she sees a middle aged man, with black hair, but a face mask on, staring at her dead friend through the window. Following her instincts she reached for her seat belt and unlatches it, climbing out of the car before the attacker can get to her, she runs down the street not turning her head to look back. Theres a ally near by, and luckily she knows that police department is near by, so she makes a run towards it, with gun shots in the background. Shes almost to the ally when a sharp pain comes through her left shoulder, still she runs, knowing that shes been shot. When she reaches the police department she turned to see no one in sight. She entered One Police Plaza with blood still coming out of her shoulder, calmly though, she walks into the department of Major Case and finds the nearest detective.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby and Eames walked into the Department to be welcomed with everyone doing they're usual work, when a woman half covered with blood walked into the department right after them. As she tapped Eames on the shoulder, Eames turned around.

"Hi, I'm Sargent Keisha Willisan, and my friend was just killed in her car, with me in the passenger seat, i fled the scene with the killer after me, unfortunately as you can tell he got a piece of me on my way over here. If you don't believe me ill take you to the car."

"Um...Um...Sar..Sargent Keisha Right?"

"Yeah, i guess i should probably get a doctor right, it hasn't stop bleeding."

Eames stepping in, pulled a chair up and pulled her cell out calling for an ambulance. "I'm Detective Eames and this is Detective Goren, hes a little impressed by your calmness. Um, could you possibly take us to the car, before you leave for the hospital?"

"Yeah, and I'll be glad to give you anything you want too, i just want to find the bastard that did this, oh and for future reference, i didn't see his face, he was about middle aged, and black hair, he had a mask on. Detective Goren are you Ok?"

"Huh...Oh yeah. I'm Fine. Serve in any wars?"

"Of course, i just got back from Irac, i'm only twenty."

Goren kneeling down to look at the wound asked "Why did you join so early?"

"I was 18 when i joined and i was in boot camp since i was 15, my whole family was military, and well my dad wanted to me too. Its come in handy, don't think i would have made it without the training. You know, How about you?"

"Me...What?"

"You were in the military, i can tell."

"Wow, impressive, yeah, i was in there for about two to three years. One or two wars. I joined at the age of about 18 because, my family isn't normal lets just say that."

"Ok. Well i guess i better show you where the car is before the ambulance gets here."

"Yeah that would be great."

Keisha and the detectives left the department in silence to go find the car, with Keisha in the lead holding her wound, they rode the elevator to the bottom floor and walked outside. Keisha stopped and made a signal for them to get back in, Goren understanding immediately pushed Eames back into the department, Keisha still at the door, walked back in hiding around the corner.

"You know my pops always told me the safest place to be is the Police Department when being chased, well, just to prove him wrong, the guy is standing in the ally way i ran through, i can't believe he's still there."

"Are you sure?" Goren asked getting his gun out and signaling Eames to do the same.

"Yeah, i can see him."

"Alright you stay here, with Eames, I'll take care of the guy."

"What?! NO! Goren i'm going too. You can't make me stay."

"Eames it's not a matter of sex or anything, its the reality, its better me get shot than you. Plus she needs medical care, and you have more training, please Eames don't fight."

"Fine. But don't expect to be off the hook Bobby Goren."

"I don't."

With Eames pissed and Keisha leaning against the wall with pressure against the wound, Bobby Goren headed for the door. As he peered out of the glass doors, from the corner, he could see the assailant, with his gun in the ready, he opened the door and ran for the man. But the man saw him in time to make a run for it, with his big legs in pursuit he ran like a bullet, when he rounded the corner, he saw the car with the blood in the window, but the assailant had fled. Still not sure its safe he walked to the car, and found a woman in her mid thirty's with blond hair covered with blood and a bullet hole in her head. With his gun still in his hand, he looked around, and decided to scope the area making sure it was safe, military style, he walked around of course, swiftly around corners. When he made his way through the whole block he was satisfied enough to go and tell the ladies to come out. When he returned he found Eames talking to Keisha about God knows what. It seemed like girl talk to him. So ignoring it he decided to act normal.

"Well ladies area is secured, when i chased after him he fled, and before i even got to the car, he was gone, i walked the perimeter and no sign of him. I believe you now."

"Good, now if i don't get to a frickin' hospital soon, i think I'll faint from the pain."

"They're on their way. Don't worry."

"But we called like 15 minutes ago."

"Yeah well the nearest ambulance station is like a mile from here. They should be close by now."

"Good my shoulder KILLS!"

With Bobby and Eames chuckling at that, the ambulance pulled up and she was loaded onto a pulley and into the ambulance. Knowing that she would have surgery Eames and Bobby stayed for the crime scene. By the time they had Keisha onto the ambulance she was passed out asleep.

"So, i saw that you were pretty impressed by her ability to hold her pain... you know Goren, not all girls are pussy's like you expect them to be."

"Who said i expected them to be Eames, you're not."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On their way back to the crime scene located two blocks away from One PP, Goren and Eames stopped at a near by bakery, of course to get coffee and a danish. It was their normal morning routine. This morning was different though, Eames still didn't forgive Goren for his recklessness. As matter fact she decided to let him sit on it till he realized she was pissed at him. Until then he looked completely confused, she didn't say a word that wasn't necessary to him. Didn't look at him with her quirky smiles, and didn't give him the usual humor that he loved. So he decided to make small talk, try and figure out why she was so uptight.

"Eames, whats wrong?"

"Bobby...i think you know whats bothering me."

"Still with the fact that i made you stay behind? Eames i know that you hate it when i think that you are less capable of handling yourself than you really are, but it was more of a fact to keep an eye on Keisha. I swear it wasn't cause i didn't think you couldn't handle yourself, believe me, if i didn't care so much i would have let you go out there and risk your life, although you probably would have done a better job..." He was cut off by Eames finger on his mouth. It may have been just a way to silence him but to him it felt different.

"Bobby, chill...I'm not mad because of that. I know you were only thinking of Keisha, which is fine, but I'm just not happy with the way you risked your life like it didn't matter to anyone. I don't know what i would have done had he shot you."

"Eames, i knew what i was doing, remember i was in the army. Its the way i was trained."

"No Bobby, no person gets trained to risk their life. Thats just what you did, you were willing to throw your life away. Do you not get what that would do to me?"

"No, i don't. My mother could care less, shes always thinking of my brother, and telling me things like why can't you be like him. My brother is a gambler and also a homeless person. Doesn't help with the fact that at work people treat me like I'm some new species or something. But why do you care?"

She couldn't believe the words out of his mouth. She knew his mother was ill, but never knew about his brother, much less the fact that he noticed the way people were around them. But the worst was the fact he couldn't tell by now how she felt.

"Jesus Bobby are you that dumb."

"What...Ea-...what are you talking about?"

"I can't believe this, after all these years you still can't figure it out. Seriously Bobby for being such a genius at work, you really have problems with the ladies don't you."

"Eames, calm down. I don't understand."

"Bobby, do i have to spell it out for you, if you died...or got hurt...i wouldn't know what to do with myself. Seriously...are you that dumb."

"Eames...you don't think your the only one who feels that way do you? I mean after Jo and Declan i was scared to death that again you would be kidnapped but never come home and i would never be able to tell you how i felt. I mean...your the only woman...who has ever put...put up with me i don't know what i would do without you."

"Bobby...we still have a case to get to don't we. I wish we could go home. But we can't."

"Me too. Don't worry, work will go by fast."

BA fluff over for right now

Back at the crime scene the car was still covered with blood, but inside the passanger seat, of course after collecting all the evidence Bobby climbed in to do his smelling and prodding. He found ID which confirmed the girl to be Keisha's friend as Keisha had claimed. He found her purse in the back which had her phone and planner. Every now and then he would sneak peeks at Eames wondering if she was still thinking of the moment that they spilled their guts to each other in the bakery. He would forever hold that memory, specially use it against her tonight. He wanted to plan something special but didn't know what i would be, or how to approach her. _No get back to work Goren. No Eames fantasies. _He continued his routine that he went through with every victim, except for the neck prodding, he found out there was a bruise, so he left it for later inspection. Finally Eames came up from talking to people who lived near by hoping to find someone who heard shots, but no luck came.

"You done?"

"...oh me yeah."

"OK, lets get her bagged please, Be careful."

Goren stayed with Eames as they watched the body be carried away. It had been three hours since they had their little exchange of feelings, so they decided to get some lunch on the way back. They drove in silence, except to order carry out at their favorite Chinese restaurant. When they reached One PP parking lot, only then did Goren break the cold ice.

"So we aren't going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"...nothing Eames."

"What. The fact i love you and i don't want anything to happen to you...oh and the fact that you feel the same. Or thats what i was getting at from your speech." Goren couldn't believe it come out of her mouth like that.

"So you do feel the same."

"No Goren i said that for no reason."

"Ea-Alex...i...i don't know what to do."

"How about this...for starters." She reached across the truck and pulled him down into a kiss, which he turned into a deeper more passionate kiss, it lasted all of about 5 minutes. When they finally broke for air, they held each others face, with their foreheads touching.

"Wow..."Eames said, while seeing the passion in his eyes burn.

"Eames, are you sure?"

"Bobby shut up. Please." She pulled him down for another kiss, which lasted for awhile, and then they recovered, ate some Chinese and returned to the office.


End file.
